Gundam Yes PreCure 5 Go Go!
by Or1
Summary: What will happen if the PreCures turns into their Gundam mode?


**Gundam Yes PreCure 5 Go Go!**

By:Or1

**Summary: **What will happen if the PreCure turn into their Gundam forms?

Before you read this story, I'll give you a note consists of which character is which Gundam. They're not piloting it, they're the Gundam itself:

Cure Dream: Strike Freedom Gundam

Cure Rouge: Infinite Justice Gundam

Cure Lemonade: Hyaku Shiki

Cure Mint: Gundam 00

Cure Aqua: Wing Gundam Zero

Milky Rose: Gundam Titans (black gundam)

Coco: NU Gundam

Nuts: Burning Gundam

Syrup: Gundam Epyon

At the outer space, near the Earth. Pieces of metal scraps and other things floating around. There is Infinite Justice Gundam, unconscious. Behind, there's a big, old spaceship. Inside, a big mirror, weapons, and Strike Freedom Gundam, who also unconscious. When she opens her eye, or glows, she sees an unfamiliar sight.

"Wha? Where am i?" she gets up and see the mirror. "Why am I like this?"

She starts to look around, and get out of the ship. She realized that she's not walking, she's sort of flying, and she looks at the Earth, she gets more curious. Then, she looks her left and right, there are only metal scarp floats to nowhere. Then she begins to understand that, "I'm in space."

She quickly, dash to the back of the ship. Behind there, a cocoas of mobile suits float like an asteroid. It looks like the graveyard.

"There must be a war in here." She thinks as she looks at it. Then, she sees Infinite Justice Gundam, who looks familiar to her, until she realized that the Gundam she sees is, "Rouge!"

She dashes again, this time in high speed, to her beloved friend. As she gets there, she calls.

"Rouge! Rouge! Wake up!" She yelled.

The Infinite Justice Gundam's eyes glow, show that she's up.

"Wha? Dream, is that you?" she curious when see a figure that is not Cure Dream, but sounds like her.

"Yes, it's me." Until she see herself, as a Gundam. "Well, sort of."

Rouge see herself, as a Gundam too, and says, "Never mind, I still believe that is you."

"Lucky you're Ok."

"Yeah, but we are we?"

"I think we are in space."

"Why can you say that?"

"For the first thing, we're not at Earth, and the second thing, everything in here is floating."

Rouge sees cocoas of mobile suit everywhere, and asks Dream. "Hey, what is this place?"

"Don't know. Looks like a war zone. Now it's a graveyard."

"Did you just say graveyard?" she starts to scares, "Let's get out of here, fast."

Then she dash fast, followed by Dream. "Rouge, wait!"

They dash as far as possible, when it's far enough, they stop.

"Huh, at last." Rouge relieves

"Are you alright?" Dream asks

"I'm fine."

Then they see a big, white spaceship pass by, the entrance is open and there is a sound of someone. "Get in."

"Coco!" Dream yelled.

"So it's him" Rouge says.

They get in the ship. Then meet the other.

"Dream! Rouge! So good to see you." Come Cure Lemonade to see them

"So, where have you been?" Milky Rose asks.

"We're looking everywhere for you." Mint said

"We're lost." Dream said

"We just want to find someone to ask for direction, and before we able to do that, we see this ship."

"At least, you're save now." Aqua said

Then, come 3 Gundams.

"I was starting to worry about you." Coco said

"Thanks for that, Coco." Dream said

"We thought that we'll never find you." Nuts said

"Yeah, if you're not found, I'm the one who have to help them." Syrup said.

"You don't have to do that." Rouge said

"Because we're here." Dream adds.

Not so far from there, there's another space ship.

"We located the White Base." It's Quebeley mark 1

"Excellent. My dear." And it's a Gundam Oh

Behind him, there're armies of Zaku

"My minion's" he starts his speech, "We'll conquer the Earth and Space. We'll rule the universe. Together, we're invincible." The armies shouted.

"And if I did, I'll demolish all of you." He laughs evilly.

He prepares the cannon, and target at the White Base.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

The cannon spit a large beam blaster, it hits

The ship starts to tremble. "What's happening?" Milky Rose asked

They see behind the ship, is another ship.

"Prepare for another attack." Gundam Oh yelled.

"We have to stop it." Coco said

"Everyone, prepare for battle." Dream said.

They all nodded. They're out of the ship, ready to attack.

"Unload the minions" Quebeley shouted.

The Zaku armies heading towards the White Base.

The Cures, in Gundam form, hold a beam saber at their hand

"CHARGE!" the Quebeley and her minions strike forward

"Attack!" The Cures strike forward

Aqua turns into neo bird and attacks some of the armies.

Milky Rose summons bazooka and shoot it right at the armies.

Mint turns her saber into a beam rifle and shoots.

Lemonade summons Vulcan cannon and shoots.

Rouge attack in high speed, making the enemies can't see her.

Dream expands her wings and targets all the armies; she activates her Full Burst Mode.

All of the armies are defeated. Except Quebeley.

"Now, it's my turn."

Flash, a two headed bird strike and crash her.

It turns into its Gundam form.

"Syrup, what are you doing?" Dream asks

"I'm bored. So, maybe I can help you." Syrup said.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the Quebeley rise up.

"I don't have time for this." And retreat.

"Let's get back to the ship." Dream said

They all nodded and dash back to the ship.

When they get back, Coco and Nuts wait for them.

"Are you alright?" Coco asked

"We're fine." Dream said

"What is that ship?" Rouge asks

"That must be the enemy's ship." Nuts answers

"But, why they attack us?" Lemonade asks

"We don't know that." Coco says

"But, if I see, it's Elmeth." Syrup says

"What's that?" Aqua asks

"It's a dark ship who wants to colonize Earth and Space." Syrup explain

"They must be thinking that we're the big obstacle for that."

"No one can rule the world that way." Mint says

"We have to defend the world and Space." Coco says

"So they can't harm people with their laws." Nuts add

"We have to prepare if they want to do that again." Dream says.

They all nodded.

Meanwhile, at the Elmeth.

"I'm sorry, we lost all of our minions" Quebeley says

"I know, we're out of ammo too." Gundam Oh says.

"But I'm planning to reinforcement."

"I have another idea." She whisper at Gundam Oh

"That's a brilliant idea. We have to do it."

The Quebeley nodded, and they laugh evilly.


End file.
